GX deck
GX (Gladiator beast Xyz monster) deck: This deck is designed to use the swarm and search abilities of the Gladiator Beasts to their fullest. Since soo many decks these days depend of Special Summoning, including this one, take advantage with Colosseum - Cage of the Gladiator Beasts. Gladiator Beast Secutor swarms the field, which adds counters to Colosseum - Cage of the Glaidator Beasts and upgrade all "Gladiator Beast" monsters, and sets up summons from your Extra Deck. Gladiator Beast's Respite can be searched by Samnite and Equeste, and gives you another chance to draw non-GB cards. XYZ monsters in this deck are designed to support Gladiator Beast monsters and counter a few of the common counters against them. Mischief of Yokai lowers levels for Synchro summoning and XYZ summoning. It can either lower all your monsters by 2 on the field, or only 1 monster by 1 from the grave. Use it from the grave when you have a tuner and 2 lvl 3 monsters to Synchro summon Stardust Dragon, or use GB Essedarii (if you can). Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon temporarily removes any unwanted monsters from your opponents field, like Vanity's Fiend. The Stardust Dragon cards and G.B. Heraklinos protect you from destruction and spell/trap card effects. Indomitable Gladiator Beast is an underestimated card, used for atk increasing, discard fodder for GB Heraklinos, and to return GB monsters to your deck after being used for trubutes/Synchro summoning/XYZ summoning. Pot of Avarice returns non-GB monsters to the (Extra) deck, allowing a second use for them. Pixie Ring protects your weakest monsters from attacks. Useful in the early game, or when Colosseum - Cage of the GB doesn't have many counters on it. Gladiator Taming switches opponent's monsters position or steals a GB monster they control. If your opponent's monster you want to use Book of Moon on is a flip effect monster, GT avoids the flip effect. Also, you can use an opponent's GB (or your own that they stole) to Tag in one of your own GBs. If, however, you want to avoid a monster's effect that's face up, Book of Moon would be better. Side deck either one, or use 1 and 1. Blackwing Armor Master can never be destroyed by battle. If it fails to destroy an opponent's monster, use it's effect next turn to reduce it's attack to 0, and let a GB destroy it for a free Tag Out. Brionac Dragon of the Ice Barrier's effect can be activated any number of times during either player's turn. He discards cards to return the same amount to the owner's hand. You can combo this card with Samnite, Equeste, and Indomitable GB. You can also use him to return XYZ monsters you control that have run out of Materials to the Extra deck and re-summon them with new Materials. Defensive Tactics is Waboku, with the added effect that it gets sent to the bottom of the deck. Tagging out GBs will shuffle the deck, making it easier to redraw. Also, this card can prevent you from decking out, alongside GB Darius and the Fusion monsters. If it's the only card in your deck and you draw it, activate it during your opponent's turn to prevent the deckout. Trap Eater. If you don't get a Parry and you opponent activates a Continuous Trap card that would kill your strategy (Macro Cosmos, Rivalry of Warlords, Gozen Match, Wall of Revealing Light, etc.), use this Tuner to get rid of it, then punish your opponent with an easy Synchro Summon! Monster cards: Gladiator Beast Secutor x1 Gladiator Beast Samnite x2 Gladiator Beast Retiari x3 Gladiator Beast Laquari x2 Gladiator Beast Bestiari x1 Gladiator Beast Equeste x2 Gladiator Beast Darius x2 Test Tiger x2 Thunder King Rai-Oh x2 Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind x1 Dark Resonator x1 Trap Eater x2 Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon x2 Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode x1 Spell cards: Colosseum – Cage of the Gladiator Beasts x2 Gladiator Beast’s Respite x1 Indomitable Gladiator Beast x1 Pot of Avarice x2 Card Trader x2 Gladiator Taming OR Book of Moon x2 Monster Reborn x1 Trap Cards: Pixie Ring X1 Mischief of the Yokai x2 Assault Mode Activate x1 Gladiator Beast War Chariot x2 Defensive Tactics x2 Parry x2 Disarm x2 Total: 48 Extra Deck: (Feel free to substitute these cards with others you may want. However, this is my suggested Extra deck. Remember that you don't have many Tuners if you go by my formula above.) Stardust Dragon x1 Blackwing Armor Master x1 Brionac Dragon of the Ice Barrier x1 Gladiator Beast Essedarii x2 Gladiator Beast Gyzarus x1 Gladiator Beast Heraklinos x2 No. 19: Freezerdon x1 No. 39: Utopia x2 Chaos No. 39: Utopia Ray x1 Black Ray Lancer x1 Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon x1 No. 93: Galaxy Queen x1 Total: 15 Other cards to consider: Gladiator Beast's Battle Mania. Equip Spell Card. No destroy by battle and returns to your hand when the monster's Tagged Out. Searchable by GB Equeste and Samnite. Convulsion of Nature. Continuous Spell Card. Flip both players decks upside down. Both players can see both top cards of each other's deck. While GBs are flexible, surprise set cards can damage your strategy. If you don't like your top card, use Card Trader or a GB effect to switch it. This also lets you peek at your opponent's deck, alerting you to dangerous cards. Witch Doctor of Sparta. Lvl 4 Monster. Low atk, high def + Pixie Ring protection. Inflict 500 damage to your opponent for every Special Summon by either player. Since most duelists rely on special summoning, and this deck is chocked full of special summons, the damage quickly piles up. Rescue Cat. Lvl 4 monster. Special summon 2 GB Samnite to battle and tag out, 1 and a Test Tiger, or 1 and a Beast Type Tuner (X-Saber Airbellum is a good one). However, this card is usually on the Forbidden list, and the above deck is designed for Tournament Play restrictions. Infinite Cards. Continuous Spell card. No hand limit, no costs. Use this with discard cards like Heraklinos and Brionac. Multiple Indomitable GB can increase the benefit. Light of Intervention. Continuous Trap Card. Nobody can Set monsters. Only Normal summoned in Face-up Defense position. Not always useful. Lets you see your opponents monster when he summons it. Side deck it against flip effect monsters. Double Summon and Chain Summoning. Spell cards (latter quick-spell). At least 1 extra summon on the turn they are used. Use in the early game or when you've added monsters to your hand through Samnite and Equeste. Since quite a few monster effects activate when they are special summoned, and Colosseum (as well as GB's Battle Mania) chains onto them, it's very easy to use Chain Summoning with this deck, especially if you spam Equeste and Samnite. Imperial Iron Wall. The Bane of GB decks is removal from play. Side deck this card, multiple copies if you can! REMEMBER! You cannot use Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon while this is on the field! Thor, Lord of the Aesir + Leviair the Sea Dragon + Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode + Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts. Guldfaxe + 2 lvl 3 GB will Synchro summon Thor. Heraklinos will protect you from all Spells/Traps, Thor from Effect monsters on the field (during your turn), and Stardust/Assault from everything else. During your opponent's turn, use GB War Chariot and revive it with GB Equeste. If Thor gets destroyed, revive him with his own effect and use Leviair to return Guldfaxe to the field, and from there to the grave. Effect Veiler. Lvl 1 Tuner/XYZ material. Can also be discarded from the hand to negate an opponent's monster effect for the rest of your opponent's turn. Rescue Rabbit and GB Andal. Good for XYZ summons and Test Tiger. However, with the already great swarming abilities of GBs, this may be redundant. Double Tag Team. Special summon an extra GB without it's effects. Speeds up swarming and can allow you a XYZ or Tag summon on the second turn. Ancient Forest. Field Spell. All monsters changed to ATK position when played (no flip effect). All monsters that attack are destroyed during the end of the battle phase. You lose the ATK gain effect of Colosseum - Cage of the GB, but your GBs can Tag Out to avoid the destruction (besides Securor and Heraklinos), while your opponent has no safe attack. REMEMBER: Non-GBs can't switch out, and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon will be destroyed since he returns to the field before Ancient Forest's effect activates. Trojan GB. Trap Card. Special Summon a GB to your opponent's field (no Tag-In effect) and you draw 1 card. Can be searched by GB cards. Summon a low Atk monster for 1 Tag-Out and Darius summons. Summon a High Def monster (like Hoplomus) for multiple Tag-Outs, but take damage (unless you use Defensive Tactics). Attack an Atk position Hoplomus with GB Gaiodiaz (should you decide to use them) for exactly 4000 damage. Summon Bestiari, Trojan GB another GB (or do last 2 steps in vice versa), use Gladiator Taming to return it to your field, then Tag Summon GB Gyzarus. Gladiator Beast Octavius. 2500 Atk. Tag-In ability of destroying a facedown spell/trap in the Spell/Trap Card Zone (Spells/Traps set in a monster zone, e.g. due to Magical Hats, don't count). Tags out automatically, with no Tag-In summon, unless you discard a card. Use with caution/Indomitable GB. Also, use Trojan GB to give it to your opponent; they can't destroy a Spell/Trap of yours, and they must discard if it participates in battle. Dark Simorgh. Dark Monster. Special summons itself from hand/grave when you remove from play a wind and dark monster from your grave/hand. Prevents your opponent from setting any cards (Traps, Scrap Iron Scarecrow, spells, Set monsters). This deck uses Dark tuners/Extra Deck, and wind monsters (mostly in the extra deck). Feel free to add Dark Tuners and maybe the Dark Synchros (Dark Signer type, not Attribute type) to make this deck work better. A Cat of Ill Omen. Lvl 2. Dark for Dark Simorgh. Search for a Trap Card you want/need in your deck. Quickly get Assault Mode Activate, Parry, Defensive Tactics, etc. DON'T USE ON GB WAR CHARIOT!!!! GB Samnite/Equeste can get those for you. One thing you can do is use 2 GB Gyzarus. Get at least 3 GBs (including Bestiari) on your field and a Test Tiger in your hand/on the field. Tag Summon Gyzarus, then use Test Tiger on either GB to bring back Bestiari and Tag Summon the second Gyzarus. This lets you destroy 5 of your opponent's cards, of which at least 1 has to be a Spell/Trap card! You might be able to use the GB cards to support Lightsworn monsters, since Indomitable GB and Darius will fill up your deck for the Lightsworns to (re) mill. Even if your deck doesn't focus heavily on Lightsworns, Ryko can catch your opponent off guard by destroying 1 card and sending cards you can (hopefully) recover with Darius, Equeste, and Indomitable GB. An upcoming XYZ monster that you can add is Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. The exate quote of it's abilities as of writing are: If this card is Xyz Summoned using "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" as Xyz Material(s): Negate the effect(s) of all other face-up cards on the field. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card. Detach all Xyz Material attached to Xyz Monsters your opponent controls. During this turns; this card gains 500 ATK for each Xyz Material detached. During your battle phase in this turn, this card can attack equal to the number of Xyz Materials detachedby this effect. Neo-Galaxy starts with 4500 Atk. I'd suggest adding either the Gagaga Magician, Gagaga Girl, and Magician's Circle, or another lvl 8 Synchro monster to help get this card out. Until this card comes out and we know for sure what the TCG text is, I'm leaving this here under "Other Cards". REMEMBER! Don't summon this with Galaxy-Eyes unless your ok with losing your monsters' effects! If you want to suggest changes, go to the Talk page. I'll look there and delete (if I can) any good suggestions I have applied to the deck. If I don't feel the card belongs in the deck, or another card suffices (Waboku vs Defensive Tactics), I'll explain why.